


Handcuffs

by Marvinetta



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random porn involving light bondage and drunk sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

Cougar woke up when he heard his door open. Someone had picked the lock, but hadn't planned on the door squeaking as it swung open. He heard someone 'shh' the door, which meant that Jensen was home from the bar. The door closed, and the lock flipped back into place. Cougar lay perfectly still, wondering what the hell Jensen was up to. When he'd left the bar a few hours earlier, Jensen had been knee deep in college coeds, showing off a bunch of stupid magic tricks. Cougar was obviously too old for coeds, since they'd giggled at him, and then gone back to fawning over Jensen.

The bed dipped under Jensen's weight, and Cougar listened as Jensen started stripping out of his clothes. The urge to push him off the bed was strong, since Cougar didn't enjoy have his pride dinged. First, he'd been pretty much ignored by the gaggle of young women that were more than happy to help Jensen with his magic tricks. Then, he'd watched as one of the girls "helped" by sticking one of her hands down Jensen's pants. Jensen had just laughed and brushed it off, and Cougar had left after draining his beer in one shot. Jealousy was not fun, he was learning. Especially since Jensen had never appeared to be afflicted by that particular emotion. But Cougar had set the rules, so he couldn't exactly start complaining.

Cougar forced himself to stay still as he felt Jensen crawl up the bed towards him. Soon, Jensen was sprawled across his back, supporting some of his weight on his forearms as he linked his fingers through Cougar's. Warm breath danced across his shoulder, and Cougar shifted involuntarily as Jensen started trailing kisses along his neck.

"You're drunk," Cougar smiled despite himself, as the smell of rum drifted up to him.

"Ah, so you are awake! I was trying to be all ninja-like, but your door is loud," Jensen shifted slightly and Cougar heard a strange sound. Before he could ask what Jensen had in his hands, he felt something fuzzy around his wrists and then heard the distinctive click of handcuffs closing.

"Jensen?" Cougar tugged at the cuffs to see how sturdy they were. Between Jensen lying across his back, and his hands attached to the headboard, he couldn't get a good angle to see if he could pick the lock. All amusement drained from his voice. "Give me the key."

"We need to talk," Jensen sat up and straddled the backs of Cougar's thighs.

"Give. Me. The. Key."

"In a bit. You sound a bit angry, so I'm going to let you cool off a bit first," Jensen was either too drunk to notice the warning in Cougar's voice, or he was too drunk to care. Cougar gave another experimental tug on the cuffs, and realized they were covered in hot pink fabric. Insult to injury. "We really do need to talk. Unless you really do want the key, in which case the safe word is 'I'm jealous'."

"That's two words," Cougar gave up looking at the handcuffs and tried to turn his head to see Jensen. The room was too dark, so all he could see was the moonlight reflecting off his glasses, and his smile.

"So it is. And I'll take that as you're either too stubborn to admit it, or you're actually ok with being handcuffed to the bed for a while. Maybe both." Jensen ran his hands up Cougar's back, and started massaging his neck. "Where to start first? I guess I should ask why you left in such a hurry earlier tonight, we were doing really well with those girls. All from the same sorority, I'll have you know."

"You were doing really well."

"Well, that may be true. But I've never abandoned you when I've been your wingman. That's harsh man, leaving me alone-"

"Alone? You had 5 women practically humping your leg."

"Details. Where was I? Oh yeah. You ditching me! I think you bailed about the same time that brunette decided to check me for extra balls," Jensen trailed off into laughter, and moved his hands lower along Cougar's back. The massage felt good, despite Cougar's feelings toward the rest of the current state of affairs. Then Jensen's hands stilled, and he leaned over to press his lips against the skin behind Cougar's ear. "Did that bother you? Watching her feel me up? Knowing she was putting her hands all over something you think belongs to you?"

"No. You don't… Give me the key," Cougar felt the anger rising again. Jensen lulled a lot of people into a false sense of security. He did really well at playing up the goofy, nerdy, 'I left my gun in the van' persona so that suddenly, he can pick the lock on your door, handcuff you to a bed, and bring up things he's not supposed to notice. Since Cougar couldn't literally beat himself up over being duped, he'd have to settle for landing one good, clean punch to Jensen's smug face.

"So it does bother you," Jensen's tone made Cougar's teeth grind. It was almost mocking, and if not for the slight drunken slur, would have made Cougar even madder. "See, that's just not cool. I've watched you hit on, and get hit on, and get your leg practically humped by all sorts of women. To be honest, I kind of like it. There's been a few times where I've been tempted to ask if I can watch once you get them back to a room to fuck."

"Get off me. And give me the key," Cougar wanted to try and throw Jensen off, which he'd probably be able to do. But, he was still handcuffed, and if he rolled over, Jensen would see the erection that was starting. He really didn't like the fact that he was getting turned by what Jensen was talking about. The thought of watching Jensen have sex with someone else made his blood boil.

"Mmmm, no." Jensen said happily, and shifted his weight so that he had both knees in between Cougar's thighs. Cougar felt a moment's panic at being essentially helpless and nearly spread-eagled, but then he felt Jensen's hands on his back again, massaging gently. "You know the safe words."

"I'm not going to say them," Cougar practically spat the words out, and clenched his jaw to keep from making any noises. Jensen was really good at massages, even drunk. Knowing it was one of the tricks he used to pick up women made him even angrier.

"Because they aren't true, or you don't want me to stop?" Jensen's weight suddenly shifted, and Cougar felt the sheet being stripped away. Before he could change his position, Jensen was back in between his legs. Even in the low light, Cougar knew Jensen was getting an eyeful. "Sleeping naked. Nice."

Cougar was getting ready to kick Jensen off the bed when he felt Jensen run a finger down his back, slowly, stopping right at the base of his spine. The finger inched back up his spine, and then back down, drifting a little further each time until Cougar was covered in goose bumps and caught himself lifting his hips, trying to urge Jensen further.

"You set the rules you know." Jensen's finger disappeared and Cougar let out a small groan at the loss of contact. "You decided this didn't change anything, that we were still just friends. You decided we had to keep up appearances so that the Army wouldn't get suspicious. You decided you still wanted women when the missions were over."

"I know what I said," Cougar found himself tugging against the cuffs again, and let out a string of Spanish curse words.

"So, if that's what you said, why do you get so pissy when I'm the one keeping up appearances?" Jensen punctuated his sentence with a lubed up finger and Cougar ground his erection into the bedding. "Why is it, when I'm doing really well with a chick, you have to either butt in and cock block me, or ditch me?"

"Not true," Cougar pressed back against the finger that had stopped moving.

"You did it tonight," Jensen started to withdraw his finger slowly. "You left right after that brunette stuck her hand down my pants and grabbed my dick."

The finger slid back in before Cougar could reply, and the words came out as a low moan instead. Jensen slowly withdrew his finger, and then slowly slid back in. With a small movement, Jensen ran the tip of his finger across Cougar's prostate once before completely withdrawing his finger. With a frustrated noise, Cougar tried to twist his body to look at Jensen, only to be shoved back down onto the bed.

"We're not done talking," Jensen laughed and teased Cougar's opening a bit as he talked. "See, I'm pretty certain you get pissed off whenever I sleep with someone else. Which is weird, because you were the one who set down the rules in the first place. I'll even admit I used to get a bit jealous at first. I didn't really think I'd be able to do the whole fuck buddy thing when it was only convenient for the other person."

"Jensen-" Cougar knew that's technically what it was, but hearing Jensen's blunt description annoyed him.

"No, it's my turn to talk," Jensen slipped his finger in and dragged it along Cougar's prostate again. Cougar's head fell forward onto his forearms as he tugged against the cuffs, and struggled to keep his mind focused on the words he wanted to say. A small part of his brain was grateful that the cuffs were covered in fabric; otherwise he would have some very interesting bruises to explain in the morning.

"I didn't think I'd be any good at it at first, but it's pretty fun actually," Jensen withdrew his finger briefly, and the next time Cougar felt two fingers pressing in. "But with you refusing to be my wingman anymore, I think we need to renegotiate the terms. I can't have you cock blocking me, or ditching me when I need my wingman the most. The term is 'friends with benefits', but you're not really upholding the friend part of it."

"You didn't need my help tonight," Cougar hated the way his voice sounded when he finally got the words out. It was strained and rough, and was probably giving Jensen the wrong impression.

"That's not the point," Jensen spread his fingers gently and twisted them, giving Cougar an idea of where the night was headed. "You don't need my help for anything, but I'm always there."

"That's not true," Cougar tried to pull away from the touch so he'd be able to think straight, but Jensen clamped a hand on his back and laughed softly.

"Which part? The part about you not needing my help or me always being there? I'm pretty certain both are true," Jensen leaned down and bit at the skin at the base of Cougar's spine. His breath came out in a slow hiss and Cougar caught himself grinding against the bed again. "You don't need me. Not as your wingman. Not as a bed filler."

"Jensen, please," Cougar twisted his head as Jensen started pumping his fingers in and out. He could feel his body turning traitor, and inching towards a climax as he started tugging against the cuffs again. "Ok, I'm jealous."

The fingers were instantly gone and Jensen's weight disappeared. Cougar raised his head and watched with confusion as Jensen undid the handcuffs with a quick movement. Propping himself up on his elbows, he tried to catch his breath as Jensen sat on the bed next to him and stared at the opposite wall.

Cougar stared at Jensen for a good while. He'd been laying there, more exposed and open than he'd ever been in his life, and he was regretting saying anything to stop it. Tension was pouring off of Jensen's body in almost tangible waves, his erection straining against his boxers. The silence was awkward, and Cougar shifted uncomfortably, trying to ignore his own erection.

"Jensen?" Cougar ran a hand through his hair and struggled to remember the things the hacker had said. He briefly wondered if saying anything at all was going to make it worse. "I do need you as a friend. And you aren't just a bed filler."

"Then we need to rework the rules," Jensen finally met his eyes and Cougar swallowed hard. The pain he saw there actually squeezed the air out of his lungs. "It's either we're friends, or we're more. I'm tired of having to share you, and then you being a douche bag when it comes to sharing me. You can't have it both ways. You need to pick an option before I get fed up and wash my hands of the whole mess."

Cougar nodded and Jensen looked away. A car went past outside, temporarily illuminating Jensen's face, and Cougar wanted to kick himself. Jensen really was getting too good at hiding behind the persona he'd built for himself, and Cougar had either missed this side of Jensen entirely, or didn't want to see it. Unhappiness made Jensen look older, and his full mouth thinned into a harsh line.

Looking over the side of the bed, Cougar found where the handcuffs had fallen. He grabbed them off the floor and dropped them onto the bed between them. Jensen looked at them and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I saw those in that sex toy store next to the bar, and I just," Jensen's smiled faded and he trailed off. He turned to Cougar and his face softened. "You're not mad or anything? Although I guess if you were, I'd probably already know, huh?"

"I'm not mad," Cougar smiled and relaxed a bit. After the silence dragged on a bit more, Cougar decided Jensen had probably run out of initiative, or was starting to doubt himself. With a deep breath, Cougar hooked the cuff to one wrist, and laid back down on his stomach.

"Cougs, what're you doing?" Jensen's voice sounded strained, confused, and a little hopeful.

"I didn't actually expect you to stop when I admitted I was jealous," Cougar didn't bother looking back at Jensen as he clicked the other end of the cuffs, locking himself back in.

"Oh," Jensen's weight shifted on the bed and Cougar tensed as he felt the younger man spread his legs again. The tension eased up as he felt Jensen's lips trailing up his spine again. "Sorry, I guess."

"Me, too." Cougar leaned his head forward as Jensen nibbled his way along the back of his neck. "You were right, though."

"About what? I've said a lot tonight and in case you haven't noticed, I'm mildly intoxicated," Jensen's fingers suddenly reappeared, slicker than before, pushing into him. "So I'm not being difficult, I really do need a refresher."

"The brunette. She pissed me off." Cougar squirmed a bit, because the lube was cold against his skin. "I don't want to share you."

"That means no more women for you, either," Jensen used one arm to urge Cougar up onto his knees. Just as Cougar felt like re-cuffing himself had been a bad idea, and he didn't like feeling so open, Jensen's fingers disappeared and his erection replaced it. "No more women. No other men. I don't mind if you cheat on me with your own hand, though. I think I can forgive that. Especially if you let me watch."

Cougar laughed despite himself, and rested his head against his forearms. The laughter died as Cougar felt Jensen pushing in, almost too slowly for Cougar's liking. When he tried to push back to speed up the process, Jensen grabbed his hips and held him still. Jensen inched in, and by the time he was completely buried, Cougar was tugging at the handcuffs, wishing he'd picked up the key from the floor. Jensen slowly pulled out almost completely, and sank in with a sharp thrust, drawing a surprised gasp from Cougar.

"I wasn't planning on sleeping with anyone tonight," Jensen pulled almost completely out suddenly. Cougar groaned and glared over his shoulder.

"I thought we were done talking?"

"I just wanted to clarify something," Jensen gripped Cougar's hips even tighter, and slowly sank just the head in before pulling it out almost entirely again. "I bought the handcuffs earlier today, thinking you'd use them on me. But then you bailed on me, and I got mad and decided I'd stay at the bar just to piss you off."

"Jensen." Cougar tried to lace as much warning as possible into his voice. Jensen laughed a little, and dropped a hand to wrap around Cougar's erection.

"But that little brunette, she just didn't do it for me. When she grabbed me, I realized I'd rather it have been your hand," Jensen stroked Cougar with every other word, still holding his hips steady with the other hand. Cougar tried to rock back, but couldn't.

Jensen finally loosened his grip, and Cougar arched back against him. The pace was slow, and gentle, and Cougar tried to urge him to pick up the pace. Each time it felt like Cougar was getting close, Jensen would stop the motions of his hands, or slow his thrusts. Cougar could tell by the noises Jensen was making that he was close, too.

"Jensen," Cougar arched his back to throw off the rhythm, hoping to get Jensen's attention.

"I thought we were done talking?" Jensen laughed and Cougar decided he was still going to punch him when it was all over. Finally, Jensen took the hint and sped up his thrusts. Cougar stopped trying to meet him, and just focused on breathing. Jensen came first, with a strangled noise that was half groan and half yell. The feel of Jensen's orgasm sent Cougar over the edge, and his own yell was muffled by the mattress.

Jensen ran his free hand over Cougar's back as they both recovered. After a few minutes of only their breathing filling the silence, Jensen pulled out and leaned over Cougar to pick up the handcuff keys. Instead of handing them to Cougar, Jensen tossed them to the opposite side of the bed. With a smile, he stood up and headed into the bathroom.

Cougar stretched out as he silently watched Jensen grab a washcloth and run it under the water. He grabbed a towel and came back to the bed. Cougar debated protesting, but Jensen seemed intent on his task, so instead he just lay there while Jensen cleaned him up. Once both messes had been wiped up, Jensen undid the handcuffs and tossed them back on the floor. Cougar rolled away from the messy side of the bed and onto his back. Jensen stretched out next to him and draped an arm across his waist.

"I'm going to sleep now," Jensen mumbled the words against Cougar's chest and yawned.

"We'll finish talking in the morning," Cougar smiled as Jensen nodded against him, and promptly started snoring. He shifted a little, and yawned as well. He'd put more thought into his revenge in the morning. If Jensen really had bought those handcuffs to be used on him, Cougar would help him out with it.


End file.
